The Last Embers
by The8thHorcrux77
Summary: its been 35 years since the war, and something terrible has happened to Katniss, so Peeta is left alone with his children, Liv and Alex. with Katniss dead, the new president sees the districts as weak once more, and decides to bring back the games, there is only one problem, Gale is the head gamemaker.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Peeta's POV

I found this book in the chest of her things. They told me not to look through her belongings yet, it would bring back to many memories, and they where right. I found this diary in her chest. It was written after the first games, probably to deal with the pain. sometimes I still have to remind myself that she's not here, she's gone, she's dead. Perfectly imperfect Katniss. Dead.

It took me seven months for them to let me out of care, but I'm not fixed. I can barely look after myself, let alone Liv and Alex. Not that they cant take care of themselves, there mother taught them how to hunt when they where young, as I to bake, but the entire district has money now, so its not like its needed, plus Liv is 17, and her brother is only 2 years younger. The doctors all tell me to do things, to take my mind off the pain, so like all those years ago I bake and paint. Dozens of paintings litter my house, the children don't yet know what they mean, they haven't seen the footage, the flashbacks, the nightmares. They don't even know about poor little Prim, or Gale, although about 15 years ago, Effie moved in with Haymitch, to all of our surprise, and they now have an adopted daughter, who is Alex's age. They are practically family, since all of ours are dead, even Miss Everdeen now. As for the district, after the war, we all got equal trades and money, although the capitol still has complete control, and have a bit more that the rest of us. But at least there are no more hunger games.

I am sitting on our… my bed, still not made, the thin white cover bunched up around my large frame, the window to the left of the bed open. I was looking through the old box of her stuff, god I can't even say her name without tearing up. seven months it has been sitting there, doing nothing. Seven months. She has been gone seven months. it feels so much longer, I miss her smile so much, her rare laugh, the feel of her lips against mine, our hands laced together. I hear the loud creek of the old wooden front door opening, and the familiar quiet footsteps, something they inherited from there mother. "Dad where home" I hear a female voice shout from the kitchen. I force myself to get up from the bed, not bothering to make it, and noisily make my way down the stairs. "how was school?" I ask, when finally locate my children, sitting on the sofa, Liv holding glass of water, and a cheese bun, and Alex with a cinnamon roll. "alright, I guess. There was lots of stuff about the new president, who got elected last night. You know, Cynthia Hawthorne, from two I'm pretty sure." There is a little chuckle from Liv. "what's so funny!?" Alex scowls, "that is the most you've talked all day."

"Ha ha, very funny. Anyway there's a mandatory viewing on in about 10 minutes, apparently there is supposed to be a big announcement or something." Nod a little. I watched the election last night, Cynthia is Gales wife. I guess I was happy for him, until I hared her speak, she is like a reincarnation of coin, and snow put together. I can imagine, what ever she has to say, wont be good. eventually the TV flickers into life. And none other than Ceaser Flickermen appears. To be honest, I'm surprised he's still alive, although age has got the better of him. You can see the wrinkles running down his face, although they have tried to cover most of them. His hair is a deep green, as well as his makeup, and suit which shimmers and sparkles in the lights from the stage. "Hello, hello everyone! Now we are about to hear some very exiting news from our new President of Penem! Hear is Cressida with the life footage, Cressida." The screen changes to the familiar girl, half of her head still shaven off, with a vine like tattoo on it. "Thank you Ceaser, now we are hear at the presidents mansion, to welcome our new, President Hawthorne." The camera zooms up to the balcony behind her, where Presedent Hawthorne is standing, none other than Gale by her side, I can feel the scowl rise up on my face, he didn't even come to Katniss' funeral. "Hello, and welcome, to the beginning of a new eara." The crowd cheers. "I thank you all who voted for me, for my life, for…" my mind is no longer listening. Just the sight of the capitol, the mansion, where I was tortured, and put on camera, is enough for me to want to vomit, but I don't instead my mind drifts, to that one horrible day, that day where I wished I was dead, the day that I am never going to forget.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Peeta's POV

 _It was a Sunday; the first time we've been out in a while. the beautiful sun, warming the lush green grass like an oven. The little green hairs dancing in the wind. We had a beautiful calming picnic on the hillside, just me, katniss and the children, I had bought a special bottle of soda water, something only new to 12, as a special congratulation to Alex for passing his end of yes exams. We sat there almost all day, watching the flowers, and bees prancing in the afternoon sun. at around 3 o'clock, according to the sun, Alex got up, and stated that he was going of to do some bow training, something katniss had taught both our children, although Liv didn't really enjoy it, she was more of an artist. Almost at the same time, liv decided to go and sketch the lake, about 25 minutes walk from where we where sitting, on the edge of the meadow. "Be back home by 5, okay?" they both replied with a yes, and walked of together giggling about something. So we decided to make the most of there absence, we didn't really get much time together, since I was working full shift in the bakery all day, and when I get back, the kids are home, and its dinner. we snuggled under a tree and ate. After a while we left to go to the hob. As we where headed back we decided to go under the fence. She knelt down and started to crawl under. I suddenly herd a light hum, slightly familiar. It was the fence. I didn't even bother to think why it was on for the first time in 30 years. I called out to her but it was to late. It was like the last games, with the force field, except I there was no one who could save her. She started falling away, into an abys of darkness. I rush to her, hold her in my arms and place my lips against her soft rosy cheek. "It'll be ok. It'll be alright" I whisper, saying more to myself than her, my voice already shaking, a small tear runs down my left cheek and lands on her neck. Her breathing is heavy, to heavy. I hear her say her last words, just a light wisper, "Don't let what happened to us, happen to them, never, Peeta, never."_

I hear in the distance the dreaded words, 'The Hunger Games" and my mind instantly snaps back to reality, what could they possibly say, related to the horrible event. My eyes glued to he bright box.

"Dad! There hosting another Hunger Games! With all 13 districts! And the reaping is tomorrow!" once again everything becomes a haze, I don't say anything. Just wait for the screen to flick off, send the kids to bed, even though its only 9pm, then I stagger up the stairs and fall in the still unmade bed, dreading when the morning comes, the horrid morning. Only one day's notice. First me, my love, now quite possibly my children, the people I love. All of them where destroyed by the government. Every single one.

I wake to a loud blazing alarm, it must have been in her box, no, it's not. It's to familiar, to unwelcoming. The reaping alarm, I rush down the stairs, then suddenly holt, I'm going to have to mentor whoever gets reaped, I am the last victor of district 12. I'm going back to the capital.

"Dad we have to go"

"Ok… but we're going to see Uncle Haymich first." I quickly get changed, into what ever I can find, and rush down the stairs. Trying to hide my pain, the massive black hole that has been in my stomach for seven months, and constantly grows every day.

Quickly, we get to Haymich's house, it smells like cherry perfume mixed with alcohol. Of cause he's drinking glass of liquor, yes out of a glass, well its an improvement from the bottle. He stopped drinking after the war, but the recent news must have made him start again, his daughter is in this sudden reaping aswell. I walk up to him and half embrace-half pat on the back him, the smell of white liquor in his breath. "you OK?"

"No! Katniss, now my children!" that hole still growing bigger and bigger. Effie walks down the stairs, with her and Haymich's daughter Rose, she's dressed in what looks like red petals, probably one of Effie's old ones.

"I'm glad I'm not presenting this year; it would be a bit awkward if Rose was chosen." She says, sending a pitying glance at me. I nod back at her. We are a lot closer than we show, but ever since katniss died, me and Effie have drifted apparat a lot "Haymich, we should go now." Effie adds.

"Mum, do I really have to go out there in this…thing? Can't I wear a t-shirt and pants? Rose says, disgusted, as she picks at the red pettals.

"no! can't you at least look nice for once?" Effie argued.

"Ugh"

"well good luck everybody." I say in the strongest voice I can pull of, but it still shakes. Liv is by my side, and she places a hand on my back, she has been doing this a lot lately, as a way of comfort.

"and… may the odds be ever in your favor." Effie whispers to no one in particular.

"race you to the square!" added Rose in a Cheeky whisper to Alex, trying to cheer up the mood I'm guessing, and they quickly disappear out of the front door, and off to the town square. We soon arrived at the place of the reaping, the town square. It looks exactly like it did 30 years ago. Images of Katniss fill my mind. Its like da ja vu, except much scarier. This time its my children, the last of my loved ones. Liv, Alex and Rose are quickly herded into pens, like sheep, as Gale and President Hawthorne step onto the stage. Gale just glares at me, a deep evil glare.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Peeta's POV

President Hawthorn steps forward, "this reaping is going to be an easy one as we already know who we are choosing." Its not the capital accent I remember, its more of a mix between the carrier districts and the capital. "I have decided to host another hunger games to remind us who we are and who is in charge, for we seem to have forgotten over the last 30 years. This is the things both the rebels and the capital fought for. However, many people, and the mockingjay died in vain, I have achieved what they wanted to achieve so very much! And now the tributes have to be chosen. Welcome back The Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor!"

I see Gale walk forward, he doesn't now care about the thing that tortured his friend, threated his family and him. "this year we have a select group of children." He sais strongly into he microphone. "This year all the victor's children will compete in The Hunger Games!" I hear sighs of relief from the crowd as well as gasps. I don't know what to think.

"I present to you Liv Mellark," I see nothing but darkness.

"Alex Mellark," how could Gale do this to us?

"and finally, Rose Abernathy!" Why? How? Both my beloved children, gone to the games.

"And finally your mentors are to be your parents!" my eyes go foggy, no, I'm mentoring my own children. Is this what Katniss meant? But there's only one thing in my head right now. Only one of them gets out.

I see my children and Rose slowly walk up to the stage. Tears running down my face, everyone is staring at me, Greasy Sae, now 64 years' old, walks up to me a, grim look on her face, she puts her hand on my shoulder "I'm so sorry Peta, so sorry."

"Now can the mentors please come up." Gale sais with an evil smile. How could he do this? I thought he loved Katniss, but he's sending her, no, our kids into the games? What happened to him? I slowly walk up to the stage, Haymich and Effie standing next to me holding hands, Effie's trying to be strong, but failing miserably; and Haymich to drunk to show any emotion, but I know he's dyeing on the inside. I stare directly at Gale, there is nothing but darkness in his eyes. He glares at me with a cold look.

I slowly go and stand next to Liv, I look at her, unable o read her face, she's so much like her mother. Its now that I make my decision, I will give katniss' pearl to to Liv and the pin to Alex. In the distance I hear "may the tributes please shake hands." I feel movement next to me. My heart is falling down an endless pit. I don't hear or feel anything. The love of my life dead, and now both of my children, going into the games. Why is my life so hard?

The next thing I know we are walking into the justice building, they rebuilt it only 6 years ago, and its as ugly as ever. Still old concreate, a large brown, metal door made to look like wood, and an even bigger stage, a permeant one. And I thought all was good after the war. As I approach I'm surprised to see a massive line. They must be popular. I wait at the back of the line while it slowly shrinks. I want to give my children their items. Finally, I walk into Alex's room, tears streak his face as he try's to be strong, I think of the most encouraging thing I can say. So I just hug him and say "Your mother would be proud of you."

"Do I have to go?"

"Yes but I will find away to get both of you out, but for now take this." I pass him the mockingjay

"this got your mother and I trough. I don't see why it won't help you to. I promise." I leave the room in tears yet again only to reenter and see Liv I don't remember much but I gave her the pearl and promised to get her out. I stagger onto the train and collapse on my bed, until I'm called to dinner.

It's all to familiar. On the wat back, I can't help but stop at Gale's room and overhear the conversation. "it wasn't my decision!" he shouted on the phone. "no! I don't care!" there's a short pause "OK! If it makes the people happy!" he yells, then hangs up. "oh my god I've sent my child into the games" he whispers to himself. I can't stop myself, I burst into the room and shout at the top of my lungs. "How could you Gale?!"

"How could I not?!"

"what do you mean? What did I ever do to you?!"

"You stole her from me! And where did that leave her? DEAD THAT'S WHAT!"

"it was her own decision! Plus, you blew up her sister! How do you expect her to forgive you! The person she trusted most! You promised to keep her family alive! And now you've gone and killed Prim and her children!"

"You can't talk! You tried to strangle her, tried to kill her in the first games, tried to push her into oil! You Know what they say! If at first you don't succeed try, try again! Well it looks like you've finally succeeded!" I can't take it any more! I pick up a vase and throw it at him, he dodges it. I storm out. He's not the old Gale who loved Katniss. He's the gale that loves revenge!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Alex's POV**

I leave dinner and Rose follows me back. "Alex, can I please talk to you?" she said. I was about to reply when I hear "DEAD THAT'S WHAT!" from up the passageway. So I grabbed her hand and pulled her into my room.

"Were going to have to stop talking to each other. We need to be more distant before the games start."

"But, but" I start to protest. She leaned forward and kissed me, I feel myself going red.

"I'm sorry. But I love you" she whispers and then runs out of the room leaving me alone to ponder what she said. I couldn't believe it. I always thought we where just friends, but I wish she stayed, I wish I wasn't so lonely.

 **Rose's POV**

He grabbed me by the hand and pulls me too his room, I love him, but we cannot be together. I have to talk to him. "were going to have to stop talking to each other, we need to be more distant before the games start." I say almost in tears, unfortunately he protests.

"but. But" I lean towards him and kiss him. We both go red.

"I'm sorry but I love you." I say. I start crying. I run from the room. I can't let him see me like this. I collapse on the bed. In tears. I wish we could have stayed together, I love him, but I don't know if he loves me. I can't help but cry myself to sleep, we might have to kill each other. I'd rather drown.

 **Peeta's POV**

We all sit down on the black velvet couch, today has been the worst day of my life. This is the fourth time I've been on this train. Three of those with her, with Katniss. Haymich gets up and turns on the TV. The replay of the reaping is on. It starts at district 13, it looks strange seeing so many people in the same clothes. The new president was at every district, but Gale was only at 12. I'm pretty sure one of the girls they chose, Faith, that her parents where my doctors, Bogs' children where also chosen, although I can't remember their names. I can't really remember the rest, I try not to pay attention to my district, I don't want to relive the recent events. Although I seem to remember district two, when Gale goes to read the names, I think I see a tear run down his face.

"our first tribute is… Kratos Hawthorne

He looks very surprised, so was I, his own son! How could he do this. For some reason the next name sticks in my brain, I don't know where I've heard it.

"Rue Everthorne" Yes I know where the name Rue came from but I can't quite place the last name. It seems familiar. That stays in my head ad distracts me from the rest of the program.

"Oh my gosh, Johana's, kid, Jack got picked!"

"Didn't you hear in 12? All of the victor's children got selected"

Gale storms from the room in tears, I didn't even knowhe was there, soon followed by Rose and Alex. I can't bear it, I feel like Gale knows something, so I decide to follow him.

"What do you know Gale?" I shout

"You killed Katniss." he whispers

"If you cared about her so much, why did you put our children in the games. You know I still can't look after myself"

"I don't care about you or your children! But its your fault she is dead" he shouted.

"No its not, I thought the same thing for seven months but you know what? Its not! It was just like the second arena; would you blame her for killing me"

"I wouldn't care"

"but you know what? She chose ME NOT YOU, ME! AFTER ALL YOU'VE DONE DO YOU EXPECT HER TO TRUST YOU, IF SHE WAS STILL ALIVE NOW SHE DEFINITELY WONT TRUST YOU WITH HER ... SHOE!" I storm out.

Geez that was the worst come-back ever. Well done me!

 **Alex's POV**

"Stop Rose, Wait!" I cried.

"No Alex, I said we can't talk!" she sobbed, she then slowly slid down and collapsed in the hallway. I rush to her and gently take her to her room. I lift her onto the bed and start singing the song my mother sang to me, 'The Hanging Tree', gently we drifted too sleep together. I don't know what to feel. We have always been friends but she loves me and I think I love her to, but what if she dies? Mum and Dad did it, but can we?


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry about the delay guys! I will try to post al least every second day. Thank you guys SOOOOO much for reading, and following, I really appreciate it, I promise the story will get better, and for all those Gale fans (of which I am included) I promise that you will not hate him for much longer** , **and there is a massive secret that katniss has been keeping! Once again thanks you so much for reading, hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Peeta's POV**

We pull up at the Capitol, it hasn't really changed, still brightly dressed people, still too excited about the games, so many memories, too many memories. I try to stay out of the cameras, I can't even tell if I'm crying anymore. We finally get to our room, well when I say we, I mean the mentors. The opening ceremony starts in an hour. I storm to my room, I don't know what I'm angry about. As I walk in all the memories come back. It was 3 weeks after the incident, unlike before, this day, was wet and cold. It was held in 12, near the lake she loved. Everyone she knew was there, even many people from 13. I had to make a speech. This was harder than the games and more painful. She had an open casket, Haymich made it out of one of the trees in the forest. I walked up, crying the most I ever have, I remembered that day in the games where she found me, and saved me, and I couldn't save her. I reached in and held her hand now cold and empty, but still soft. I look down to see that I'm shaking. I place my lips against hers, this time no life to kiss back, and empty. As I walk up to the front I see Liv, looking down again, I can't read her face.

I stand there for a while, wishing this was a dream.

"I will just say something short that what she would have wanted, I have never been to this place before but she loved it here. The day we first met she was starving, dying, now she is really dead, at least she is with her sister. "I..I.." start to wimper, "…I…" My mind was buzzing everywhere, memory filling my head, I start crying again. I look over at Liv and Alex they are crying as well. I walk off the stage and go to my children and hug them as tight as possible. Gosh! Wish she was still here, oh Katniss, my dear Katniss. Suddenly a hear a knock.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: guys I am soooo sorry for the massive delay on this chapter. There is not a word in the English dictionary to say how sorry I am. I'm hand writing this fic with a friend, so I had to get the copy of her, I promise I will be more on top of things from now on! And I'm sorry for the short chapters, I will try to make them longer. So without further ado, here is chapter six!**

 **Chapter 6**

"Peta, you coming to see you children at the ceremony?" Effie shouts. "Coming" I reply, trying to sound strong. I walk out to the chariots and see them. It has finally sunk in. My children are in The Hunger Games.

 **Alex's POV**

I can't even describe it. It's like a sunset on a stormy day. The bottom is a grey orange, then it goes to grey then black, I didn't think you could make a jumpsuit look this amazing. My stylist says there's a surprise when we get out there, but I don't really care. Soon Liv walks out with her stylist.

"Hi, I'm Chenia"

"Hi I'm Alex" I shake her hand. She is wearing olive green dress, with matching hair.

"You okay?" I ask Liv

"Yeah okay, you?"

"Good" Suddenly Rose walks in, I rush to her and give her a hug.

"I'm sorry" she says

"What for?"

"trying to push you away. I love you Alex Mellark, I really do" she whispers to me. All I can get out of my mouth is "I know" then I lean in to kiss her, our lips touch and I fell a deep feeling brewing inside me, I took her by surprise, and it takes a while for her to realize what's happening, but in the end she kisses back, what finally makes us break apart is the need for breath. I see her glance behind me, and her eyes widen.

I slowly turn around and the look of shock quickly moves from her face to mine. All the of them, Dad, uncle Haymich and aunt Effie are standing there. Looks of surprise on there faces. Apart from Effie, who is smiling widely. The bottle that was in Haymich's hand is now smashed on the floor and I think I can see tears in dad's eyes. Suddenly he snaps out of his daze and slowly and cautiously, walks over to us. Rose pulls her hand out of mind and stands in front of her dad, as I am mine. Neither of them say a word.

After many tense minutes of avoiding eye contact with the adults, and looking at the floor, we are finally allowed in the horses. Ours ore a smokey black, they go with our costumes. My sister grabs my hand, shakily. I follow her lead and grab Rose's, but more out of want than need. The doors out in front of us open, and the district one tributes go out. Slowly followed, by 2,3 and 4. Slowly our turn arrives. Chenia presses a button on the remote she's holding, and our costumes are blazing with grey smoke, trailing behind us. Its breathtaking. I instantly know what it means. The fire that our parent's left has died, but from that comes the embers, and the smoke. And that smoke rises up, up into the clouds, higher than everything else. In small amounts its harmless, but when the sky is filled with this smoke…its deadly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Peeta's POV**

Oh no. oh no. oh no. this can't be happening. Alex… Rose. No. we where lucky, me and Katniss. We played it for the cameras, but they won't let two people out again. Especially since the Gale is the head game maker. After what happened last time, he is not going to let them out. Especially my children. I have to talk to Alex. Stop him before its to late. The children have just left the center on the chariots, the costumes where amazing, but not as good as ours. As the girl on fires. I walk over to Haymich, still partly in shock from what I saw. "we have to talk to them" I say, next to him. "I know" is all he sais in reply. I don't know where Effie went, but she had a massive grin on her face. Oh Effie, she still doesn't understand the way the games work in the districts, she doesn't understand that all of our children are probably going to die.

Soon the tributes are back. This place brings back so many memories. They nocked down the old tribute centers, but when they rebuilt this one, they, no, Gale made sure it was identical. We walk back to the elevator and ride it up to the pent house in silence. When we get their dinner is already on the table, when I say dinner I mean feast. No matter how many times I come here, I am still surprised about how much food they have. Over in the districts people are no longer starving, and we have more than enough food and money, every body does, but the capital still gets most of it. When we won the war, every victor got the chance to move to the capital, but as expected every victor turned down the offer. For me it brought back memories, memories of the games, the torture, and now my beloved wife. But also, I didn't want to live in a place where people think killing children is fun, not that I would ever fall for that scam, but apparently Gale did. As far as I'm aware, after the war, he moved to two and trained to be a soldier, he didn't once write to katniss, or me, then later married into the government. Apparently he also fell for the capital ways, because now he is not only killing children, but killing the children whose parents won the war, that he took part in, and killing, his best friend's children as well. How did he fall so low? No one talks during dinner, not even Effie, which is strange, but she has the brightest smile on, its obvious its not forced. I sneak looks at liv, she saw the whole Alex-Rose thing play out, and I can tell she understands that Its not a good thing. Dinner is soon over and everyone slowly leaves, except me and Haymich just as Alex and Rose get up I start to talk. "Hay, do you to mind sitting back down. We need to talk" I've never been strict with my children, mainly because I don't want them to have the same childhood I had. They glace at each other, then once they realise they have no choice, nod and sit back in their seats. Haymich starts. "now listen you two, we need to talk about what we saw today." I but in "Yes, its not a smart move to start a relationship right now. I know me and your mother did it, but that was a mistake, and they are defiantly not letting two people out of the arena this time, especially since Gale is the head gamemaker." Rose starts to protest. "but Dad, can't you at least let us enjoy our last days!" Haymich is about to reply something when Alex says something that makes the three of us to go quiet. "Wait. You know Gale Hawthorne?"

 **A/N: hay, I said I was going to start posting more regularly, and I think it will be every two days, at least until school starts. Hope you enjoy the small cliffy at the end! Please remember to follow and fav! And please review they really make my day!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: hi everyone! Someone pointed out to me that I have been misspelling Haymich, sorry about that guys! So without further ado, here is chapter 8.**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Peeta's POV**

Shit.

What am I going to say? The truth? Or the lies that the Capitol told? I look at Haymich for help, he looks at me blankly, god I wish Katniss where here she would know what to say. I look back at Alex, still stunned by his question. "Um…well" I think for a second before answering his question "listen, son this really isn't the time to talk about our games, and previous lives." I say trying to avoid the question. "really we have all night" he says leaning back in his chair and folding his arms. Here goes nothing.

"okay. Well, when me and your mother where sixteen, her and gale where best friends, and hunting partners, then we god reaped for the 74th hunger games, as you know. The thing you don't know, is that we where presented as lovers in the games, that's how we both got out, except that it was just an act, from your mother's side at least." I take a breath before continuing. "when we arrived home, Gale was jealous of me, because apparently he loved Katn… your Mum as well. By the time the next games rolled around, she had chosen Gale, except that we still had to act in love for the capitol. After those games, she was taken to 13, and I was held hostage in the capitol, apparently, from what I hear from people there, she fell in love with me during the games, but Gale was still fighting. After a couple of months, they came and rescued me, but when she came to see me… lets say it didn't end well and she hated me, then went back to him. He did something terrible to her, and he left because of the guilt, then both me and your Mum moved back to district 12, and she chose me." I say, its only then that I realize that here is a tear rolling down my face. "and um… during the games, he was said that he was her cousin, although he really isn't." I look up at Alex's face his mouth hanging open in shock. I excuse my self and walk back to my room, as soon as I get there, I chuck myself down on the bed. After a couple of minutes Haymich comes and joins me. "hey, boy, you okay?"

"Yeah, that was just a bit hard for me"

"I bet son" is all he sais in reply

"I just don't get it, why is Gale doing this…he loved her…" I'm about to continue, when another voice joins in, I know that voice anywhere, Gale. "well, why don't you just ask me" he spits sourly. I look up from my laying position on the bed spread, and see him standing in the door way. "what are you doing here Gale?" I ask blandly. I am really not in the mood for an argument.

"I came to inform you that, after the interviews, all mentors will be taken home to their districts, to watch the games." I jerk up. "What!? You can't do that; how are we suppose to get sponsors for our children?!" I demand. I look right into his eyes, trying to let him see how much my children mean to me. He looks down at the ground. And I think I see a look of sadness in his eyes. "wait" Haymich starts. "Don't you have a child going into the games?" he doesn't answer the question, nor look up, just walks out, and I think I hear a little sob. I immediately turn to Haymitch, and silently ask him to do something. He shakes his head sadly. "I'm not your mentor anymore" he says "I can't help you." I nod and look down. "I know' I reply with a sigh "I know."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Alex's POV**

I can't believe it. Both my mother, and father, know the head gamemaker, Gale Hawthorne. And they didn't tell either me or Liv! And the fact that he was my mother's potential lover! How is this possible! I can assure you, that the fact that both me, and Liv are in the games, our father is the mentor, my mother is dead, and Gale Hawthorne, my mothers best friend, is the head gamemaker, is not a coincidence. I feel a hand rubbing my back. Rose. I take a deep breath. "Hay you okay?" she asks quietly. "Yeah" I reply. "I just wonder why my parents didn't tell me about all of these things… they probably have lots more secrets there not telling us as well, like some long lost sister or something." She lets out a sad giggle at my last part. Although its probably true. I've never met my my grandparents, and am told I have no aunts or uncles, apart from Effie and Haymich, but they aren't related by blood. Suddenly, I feel the need to confront my father, ask him all these questions. But as I go to stand up, my thoughts are interrupted as Gale Hawthorne walks through, I hear a small sniff, I just stare at his figure walking past me. Suddenly I want to confront him to ask him why he's putting us through this, after all he put my mother through. After all he's been through. He couldn't have been a supporter of The Hunger Games? Could he? I mean, after watching hundreds of children die, then watching his best friend, and crush go into the arena, and fight to the death?

Just as quickly as he entered the room he is gone, and my thoughts go back to my father, and the seeking of answers. I storm over to my father's room, and knock. There's no answer. So I knock again. Then I hear a voice "Don't come in here, go to bed." Haymitch I think. I'm about to leave, when I hear the sound of something shattering. I turn around, and push open the door. And what I see, is haunting.

 **A/N: sorry for the short chapter, this is the only place I could end it. And I apologize for not posting yesterday, I just got a little busy. I will try to post tomorrow. Please follow and favorite! And don't forget to review, they really make my day!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Alex POV**

I stop short at the sight of my father thrashing around the room screaming. Yelling the word 'MUTT' over and over. He's punching walls, smashing vases, breaking the room. Uncle Haymitch is desperately trying to calm him down, but its not working. I've never seen my father shout, let alone this. The worst he's been is uncontrollable crying, when mum died. We had to stay at aunt Effie's that night. I stagger backwards, until I bash into the door frame. Haymitch sees me, and ushers me in. "A little help boy, that would be nice." He sounds sad and tired, almost depressed. I rush over to him, and manage, with struggle to grab dad's right arm, and pin it against the wall, this causes him to thrash more, but I manage to keep it on the wall. Then, with great difficulty I garb his left, and do the same. I start to wonder where Haymitch is, and why he's not helping, god sometimes he is useless, when I see a flash of red above my head, and feel father's arms go limp. His body slouches onto the ground, knocked out. My mouth drops open; I'm instantly looking at Haymitch. "what. was. That!" I practically shout, but can't hide the waviness of my voice. He looks at me, sadness, and sorrow on his face. "well… the capital, they did something to him…something terrible. And well" he pauses, and takes a deep breath, as if he where trying to decide weather to tell me or not. "He used to have these flashbacks. Things they did to him…your mother…she was the only one who could calm him down. He hasn't had one in…about…well, 10 years." He sais. My mouth drops open wider. Why does no one tell me these things? "so…um what triggered it?" I ask. "well, boy, um why don't you just go to bed, okay? I'll deal with your father." There it goes again. The 'I don't want to tell you because I'm older than you' thing. Its frustrating. I try to conceal my anger as I look at him, but he sees straight through it. "Look, son, I'm not telling you, because, what they did, it was horrible. It's part of his past, and he doesn't need reminding of it. And, its his story to tell, not mine." He pauses. "Look, boy, I know you want to know all these things about your parents past, but you can't. they went through hell. Oh god, they went through some shit, and they don't need to remember any of it. All of us, lost people we loved, because of the capitol. Your dad, he lost his entire family. Listen, just, I know its hard not knowing these things, but its best for all of us." He finishes. I'm a bit taken a back, by all he just said. My father lost his family to the capitol, I just assumed it was sickness or something. God I'm arrogant. I give a little nod, turn around and walk to my room. It's only then that I realize that Rose isn't here, she must have gone back to the compartment.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: hi guys! I apologies for any previous, and future mistakes. I do not have a Beta, so I have to go over them myself. And another apology for all the puns in this chapter, they are all book references, so if you are a true fangirl, like me, then you should get them! Why don't you see if you can find them all! And don't forget to follow, favorite and review! THANKYOU ALL!**

 **Disclaimer- I unfortunately do not own the hunger games, all rights go to Suzanne Collins.**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Liv's POV**

I am woken early, by the light coming through the window, and resting on my face. Its relaxing, I even forget where I am for a second. But am quickly woken out of that daze from a knocking on my door. "come on darling, time to wake up" its my farther. "coming" I reply. I quickly hop out of bed, and walk to the bathroom. I decide to take a quick shower, as I smell like smoke from yesterday. Once I am fully clothed, I walk out and head to the dinning car.

I am greeted with everyone sitting around the table in silence. My father looks worn out, and has I sad look on his face, something different than his usual chirpy self. My brother, self pity is written all over his body, shoulders slouches, head low, and he keeps on sneaking glances at Dad, what's gotten into him? Effie, is as usual, overly happy, although I can tell the games have ruined her moods a bit. Then there's Rose, her eyes are red and puffy, and she is keeping her head down. And Haymitch, well he's drunk. What has gotten into everybody today? What's going on? What did I miss?

No one talks during breakfast, apart from the odd comment from Effie. Soon it's over, and we- Alex, Rose and I- are hurried into a great glass elevator. I can see most of the building. We are at the bottom floor, in a matter of seconds. We are met by a girl, she has charcoal black hair, and pale white skin. She greets us, explains that we have three days to train, then will be taken in for personal sessions. Then she pins a piece of paper with the number 12 on to our backs. We then continue to walk into a large room, filled with every weapon in Penem. There are the occasional stations with plants, or fire starters, but most of them are filled with weapons. I recognize a couple, a crossbow, bow and arrows, knives, and axes, but that's it. I see that most of the other tributes are here, give district seven. I look around at the carrier tributes; they are missing one. Each district, this year, has three tributes instead of the old two, so there should be nine carriers, but I only see eight. They are missing a district two tribute, I look around, and spot him standing by the sword fighting, alone. He is looking right at me; I think I start to blush! He has dark chocolate colored hair, as opposed to my ash blond. And a strong face, full of muscle. His eyes are mint green colour, with a hint of grey. I must admit he is quite handsome. My line of thought stops when my eyes drift up to where gamemakers sit. All the seats are quilted with mustard yellow velvet, which I assume is the colour of this year's games. I see the head Gamemaker standing at the front, it looks like there is a flare sparking inside him. He looks at Alex, then at me, then Rose, then at the boy from two, the one who locked eyes with me. His face softens a bit when he looks at the boy. This day is getting weirder and weirder.

Soon the district seven tributes arrive, I instantly spot Jack, Joanna's son. Joanna's boyfriend walked out on her once he found out that she was pregnant, so she raised Jack all on her own. He is 15, one year younger than me, and the same age as my brother. He has Joanna's red hair, and eyes, but his face looks nothing like hers. He walks over to us, and we say hi. We've known each other since I was 8, they come over every Christmas, it's a family thing, usually its our family, Haymich's, Annie and her son, and Joanna and hers. Luckily, Lee, Annie's son is now 21, so he was to old for the reaping. I first decide to go and try my hand at archery, my brother tried to teach me a couple of times, as well as mother, but I never thought it would come in handy, boy was I wrong.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **`Liv's POV**

We spend the next three days training. I'm pretty sure I've tried every station. Archery, knife throwing, camouflage, fire starting, using spear guns, throwing every type of knife, spear and sword ever made. Climbing, plant classification, everything. By the time our private sessions came around, I was exhausted. I still had no idea what I was going to do. They slowly called through the names, until it was only District 12, and 13 left. Suddenly, Rose broke the silence by saying "Do you have any idea what you are going to do?" "No" both me and Alex say at the same time. The 13's are looking nervous sitting in a corner, not talking. The room is silent once more, until a voice comes over the speakerphone. "Rose Abernathy"

She stands up, and looks at us, I give her a reassuring smile, and a small nod. She takes a deep breath, turns and enters. Shortly after I am called. Stand up, and let out a shaky breath, and start walking, just as I'm about to leave the room, Alex calls my name, I turn around to face him. "Just, be careful" he says. I give a small nod, then turn around, and walk straight into the training room. When I walk through the doors my eyes go straight up to where the gamemakers are located, most of them are talking and drinking a substance that looks a lot like alcohol. But there are one pair of eyes, looking right at me. The eyes of Gale Hawthorne. I still don't know why he is so focused on me and Alex, but I noticed it all the way through training, he was always looking at us, even during the reaping. Then I realize something, the day the games where announced, Fulvia, she said something. 'Some of you may know Gale Hawthorne, the cousin of Katniss Everdeen'. Cousin of Katniss Everdeen. Everdeen was my mums maiden name. The head gamemaker, is mu Mum's cousin? What? I am dragged out of my daze, by one of the gamemakers saying "State your name" "Liv Mellark" I say. "You have 15 minutes." I nod, and walk over to the center of the room. I look around quickly, and decide on survival techniques. I start skinning and gutting animals, well fake animals, but they look and feel real enough, then move on to plant identification. I don't even realize I'm singing until I accidently drop my knife. I hear a buzzer and turn to the gamemakers, who are staring at me in shock, I can see Gale Hawthorne, his mouth is hanging wide, and his eyes are glistening with tears, at least I think they are tears. One of them, the one who spoke earlier, starts to speak again. "Thank you. We would also like to inform you that your private training, is being recorded, and will be broadcast tonight, along with the scores. You may leave." I nod, turn and walk out the door.

When we all finish dinner, we gather on the couch. All giving each other nervous glances. "You know they are showing the private sessions this year don't you?" Alex asks no one in particular. We all quietly mumble in response. Soon the TV flickers on, and we see Ceaser sitting on stage, he looks old, even for the districts. His face is covered in wrinkles and stretch marks. You can tell he's had surgery, but it looks like it didn't help. He is, surprisingly, really energetic and enthusiastic. "Welcome, welcome! Now I know we are all really excited to see the scores of our tributes, but we have a special treat for you, to celebrate the re-birth of The Hunger Games, tonight we will be showing you the footage of the private sessions! Something, even the oldest of us have never seen!" The crowd erupts in cheers, and screams. I was always told that the capital didn't change much after the war, and they were right. From all I've read and been taught, this is exactly how they used to act, god, I can see why the districts despised them so much.

I don't really pay attention to the other tributes, I know I should, but I really don't have the mental strength. The only other people I pay attention to, apart from 12, is Jack, from 7, and the boy from 2, the one who was staring at me. I learn that his name is Kratos Hawthorne. Could it be a coincidence that him, and the head gamemaker have the same last name? Come from the same district? I hear a gasp "That's the head gamemakers son isn't it!" Effie remarks. Well, I guess I was right. I do notice, though, that he keeps sending evil looks up to his father during his session, how could someone do this, be this evil, to his own son?

Anyway, he pulls of a ten, by throwing lots and lots of daggers. Jack, who decided to use a battle axe as his weapon of choice, got a surprising 7. The screen drags through the next 13 tributes, then finally it switches over to Rose, we all take deep breaths. We see her walk into the room, she says her name, then heads of to spear throwing. She's okay at it, hits the center of the target two or three times, but always gets close. She manages to pull of a 6, quite impressive. Suddenly the screen changes to a picture of me. I take in a breath and hold it, waiting to see how I went. Suddenly the image changes to the video of my private session. I stare as I enter the room.

 **A/N: thankyou soo much to everyone who is following my story, I apologise for my previous chapters being a bit short, I will try and make them a bit longer, what do you think of the length of this one? Good? Bad? Please don't forget to follow and favorite! And I would absolutely adore it if you would please leave a review, they help improve my writing, and really make my day! One again thank you to everyone! And special shout out to Emily Jupp, who helped me write this story, and my beloved beta, Abby!**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games; all rights go to Suzanne Collins.**_

 **Chapter 13**

 **Peeta's POV**

I watch as my first child enters the training center on screen. I hold my breath, what is she going to do? I watch as she wonders over to the survival station. She picks up something that resembles a squirrel, then starts skinning it. My breath hitches. She reminds me of her so much, she reminds me of Katniss. I clench my eyes shut, trying to hold back the Images, so I don't return to the capitol mutt. I don't want my children to see what I was. What I am. Suddenly I hear something that I wasn't expecting, something that is like torture to my heart. I hear her voice. Singing. If there where birds in that room, they would be silent. I open my eyes, and see its Liv. She is sitting there skinning an animal, singing. It sounds so much like there mothers voice. I listen to the lyrics.

 _Are you, Are you_

 _Coming to the tree,_

 _They strung up a man, they say he murdered three_

 _Strange things did happen here_

 _No Stanger would it be, if we met_

 _At midnight, in the hanging tree._

The hanging tree. I remember the recording, Katniss sitting in the forest, behind her was the rubble of the destroyed district. She sang that song. Gale was there, as well as Pollux. She never sang it again. Wait. Gale. Oh no. he was in the center, what did he think? This could be bad, or good. Could it bring him back to his senses? Make him realize that what he is doing is wrong, that he is no better than Snow. I feel a tear running down my face. I let it fall. The screen changers to Liv's face, as the recording ends, and Ceaser appears.

"Well, that was certainly very touching. I think we all know who that reminds us of!" the crowd shouts and whoops, and I hear a couple of screams of Katniss' name. "We now know what Peeta Mellark meant by having an amazing voice!" the crowd chuckles. "now for the score" he pauses, for suspense, and I swear every one in the room leans forward. "Liv Mellark got a score of…" I can hear my heart beating. "Zero." I hear so many gasps from both the crowd and the room I'm in. "Well, this certainly a surprise!" Ceaser remarks. "Now, it is the second in the Mellark family… Alex Mellark!" the screen flickers on to Alex's training session. I don't know how I am managing to watch this, its like torture, no it is torture, this is worse than anything the capital could have done. I take another breath, as he enters. Please don't do anything bad, nothing that will remind me of her. Please. I silently beg. Unfortunately, my prayers do not work, as Alex walks over to the archery station. Why? Archery, that was katniss' skill. He is, obviously, not as good as his mother, but is pretty close. He hits pretty close to the center for the first two times, that is all I see, because I squeeze my eyes shut once more. This is the worst thing he possibly could have done. If it doesn't make Gale realize that what he is doing Is wrong, it will aggravate him more, make him more eager for revenge. I don't open my eyes, even when I hear Ceaser start to talk. "Well it seams, the star crossed lovers' children defiantly take from there mother, don't you think?" he asks the crowd, they cheer loudly. Whooping and wooing. "So hear is his final score, Alex Mellark, also achieved a disappointing zero." More gasps from everyone. I let the silent tears roll down my face, my hands covering my closed eyes. "Well, one thing is for shore, the Mellark family has certainly made Hunger Games history, from the costumes, to the star crossed lovers, to the 12's all the way to the 0's." I let out a shaky breath, and finally uncover my eyes. I have to look after them, no matter how hard it is, I have to help them, save them, at least try. "Now, we welcome Joel Huntsman!" I immediately stand and turn to my children, and open my arms, and both of them come rushing in, I hold them close. Cherishing every moment I have with them.

 _ **A/N: thankyou all for reading! I adore you all! Please leave a review! They really help, and make my day! And don't forget to follow and favorate! Sorry for the sort of short chapter, but there was a bit of info in it. THANK YOU! 3**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **Alex's POV**

Zero. That was my training score. Zero. Now I will defiantly not be getting any sponsors. Oh god, I hate that gamemaker, no only for our scores, but for all he put my parents through. Oh, that son of a... "Alex, language" I am interrupted by my father, wasn't aware that I was talking allowed. I look up at him, pain imminent in his face. We have just sat back down to watch the last two tributes from 13. Larisa Shepard and Faith Breach. Once the TV finally clicks off I instantly turn to the rest of the inhabitance of the room.

Every one is still in shock from our training scores. Suddenly father starts to speak, looking down at his large sweaty hands. "Listen, children, I know you don't want any more, bad news, but um…" dad drifts off, and I see that more tears have sprung to his eyes. Haymitch picks up the sentence "You see the thing is, kids, the other day we where informed that, well, after the games begin, the mentors, will be transported back to twelve." The room is silent; I can almost hear everyone's heartbeats. "Well, its not like I was going to get any sponsors anyway." I say sourly, its true though, with a score of zero, no one in their right mind would pay money to help them. Father sighs and walks over to me, and places a hand on my shoulder. "don't say that son, there is still hope." I give a cold chuckle. "Face it dad, we each have a one in twenty-four chance to get out of that place, and with that score, the odds are probably even worse."

"face it Dad, we _are_ going to die" Liv says. I glance up at her, I have always looked up to her, my older sister, and the fact that she thinks we are going to die, we defiantly have no hope. Suddenly Rose stands up "Stop it, spot it all of you! Stop saying there is no hope! Stop saying you are all going to die, because you still have a chance!" tears come to her eyes "No matter what the blasted capitol thinks! No matter what that gamemaker thinks, you have a chance to live, so stop putting yourself, and the rest of us down!" she yells, then storms of to her room, Haymitch huffs, gives us a glare then goes after her. Effie gives us a sorry smile, the again goes after Rose. I let out a shaky breath, trying to hold back some tears. Dad notices, and opens his arms. Now, not only the capitol, but Rose, the person I love, hates me. So I welcome the embrace, and the comfort.

After a while I announce that I'm going to bed. Haymitch came back from Rose's room about 10 minutes ago. Apparently Effie has already turned in. I get up and quickly leave the room, not wanting to talk to father, or Haymitch. I pause outside Rose's bedroom, and quietly knock. I hear a squeaky and tired voice. "come in" I slowly open the dark wooden door. "sorry, did I wake you?" I almost whisper. She shakes her head. She is sitting in her bed, a box, of what I think are called tissues, next to her. She is in, what look like pajamas. I slowly walk over to her, and stand next to the bed. She sniffles a little, "hay, listen I'm sorry for earlier, I guess I was just feeling a bit sorry for myself" she sniffles, then I see a tear run down her face. "hay, come hear no need to cry." I sooth, I sit on the bed, and take her in my arms. "shhh, sorry. Its ok" she sniffles again.

I look down at her, and realize just how beautiful she is. Her small-ish figure, soft coal black hair, that goes perfectly with her pale complexion. Sometimes I have to remind myself that this isn't actually Haymitch's and Effie's child, but a girl from the community home, a girl that was was lucky enough to get given a proper childhood, a girl that was loved, a girl who because of a drunk, and an ex hunger Games escort, was raised properly, who gets a proper life. Even when she's crying she is beautiful. I place my hand under her chin, to lift it up, and stare right into her eyes, her grey eyes, that are so different from mine. "you are so beautiful; I love you Rose. I just want you to know that." I say, then I lower my lips to hers, and kiss her, its soft, but it says so much, it means so much. I eventually have to break off because my lungs are screaming for air. My eyes immediately latch onto hers, and once we've gotten our breaths back she, surprisingly, kisses me. This kiss is more powerful, my heart is racing, blood pumping.

Once I build up some courage, I brush my tongue aginsed her lip, asking for her to open her mouth. Again to my surprise, she does. My tongue quickly finds hers, and they dance together. I could have sat there, kissing her, my whole life, if we weren't interrupted by a knocking on the door. Liv enters, then stops short when she sees out intertwined bodies. "oh…umm s-sorry, did I, umm, interrupt something? I should leave." She turns around, but Rose stops her. "oh, um, no its okay, stay. We where just saying good night" I nod, dumbly. "yeah I was just leaving." I start to get up, but before I can, Rose pulls me down for one more quick peck. I cam tell I'm blushing. I've never blushed. Ever. With that I walk out and head to bed, for real this time. I sit on the covers, for about ten minutes, think about what just happened, how did every thing go from 'I'm going to die' to kissing the girl who loves me? I think we have silently decided not to listen to out fathers' rules, and advice, because we only have limited days to live right? So we may as well make the most of them. I hear a slight knock on the door, and Liv, once again enters the room, oh no a pep talk.

"I don't want any advice, I've already been given a lecture from dad about being in love, and how it's 'not a good time'." "I'm not hear to give you advice, I'm hear to congratulate you, you have officially done better than me baby brother. I'm happy for you." I look up at her, I guess I have done better, she has never had a boyfriend, but I do have some ideas on who her crushes might be. I've seen her around boys before. "Thankyou, sis" is all I say, then she turns around, and walks out of the room once more. I quickly fall asleep, with the biggest goofy smile glued to my face.

 **A/N: Next chapter will be the interviews. Thankyou for reading! Please follow favorate and review, they really make me happy, and PM me if you might have any ideas for this story! Constructive critisim welcome!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: here are the beginning of the interviews!**

 **Chapter 15**

 **Liv's POV**

I am truly happy for him, my brother that is. I am glad that he has a girlfriend, even if it wont last long. I'm still happy. I have a quick shower, just wash my body, as my prep team will take care of my hair, and the rest of my body tonight, when they prep me for the interviews. Once I'm out I get dressed in casual clothes, and head out into the dining aria. I quietly go over and sit down next to Rose. "Right, so today you will each have three sessions, one with Peeta, one with Effie, and one with me." Haymitch starts. "each will be two and a half hours, I will be working on your personality for the interviews, Effie will work on the look, and Peeta, he will work on how to win the crowd, so to speak. They will start after breakfast" he concludes. I give a small nod, as does all the children on the table. We quickly chomp down our breakfast, In silence. Then once where finished, we silently pick a parent each, I am left with Father. We walk off into my room, I sit on the bed, and he sits on the plush chair in the corner, which he has moved closer to me.

"So," he starts. "to please the-" I cut him off "when you talked to Alex the other night, it was about Rose wasn't it? You should let them be happy you know? He is really in love, you know, I can see it." I say, he looks a bit shocked. Bit says nothing, for a couple of minutes, then just starts with the training, I know he is still a mess from my mother and all, but he shouldn't banish love for us as well, seeing as we are all probably going to die tomorrow any way. The hours go quickly. And before I know it I've gone through all three mentors, and am sitting down in my room. My prep team pulling and tugging at my hair and body. They scrub my body, and wax it, then wash my face and cover It with make up. A range of brown eye shadows, reddish brownish lipstick, and something that they put on my cheeks, which I think one of them said it was called blush. Then they all walk out, then Chenia comes in. we don't say anything as she hands me my dress, it's a tight fitting deep red dress, which ends just above my knees. I admire myself in the full length mirror, I look almost mean, but yet still kind, and loving. I thank her and walk out of the room, and head to the elevator, where everyone else is already waiting. Alex is in a fitting suit, with a red tie, and a matching red handkerchief in his front pocket of his blazer.

Rose is warring a dress that is a couple of shades lighter than mine, it is fitted in the top half, then flow out for the bottom, it goes down to the floor. Once we are out of the building, we are transported to the building where the interviews are held. We are placed in our seats, in the front row with all of the other tributes. We sit there for about 30 minutes before the rest of the audience fills he room, and Ceaser appears on stage. He welcomes the crowd, and starts of with a couple of jokes, which I don't really get, but the crowd seems to. He slowly goes through the tributes, starting from district one, Chloeisa, Max, Ruben. Then two, Rue, Emile, and that boy, Kratos. His interview goes well, seems to win the heart of the crowd. Then by the end of the interview, Ceaser asks "So, where you surprised, when you got reaped, considering that your father is the head gamemaker?" I see pain flash across his face. "Well, to be honest Ceaser, I was very surprised. And a bit hurt, but I don't want to bore you with my feelings!" "Okay, if you insist, but I must ask, do you have anyone special back home? Someone to return to?" Kratos turns his head to the crowd, no, not to the crowd, to me, and stairs right at me, not in a mean or vicious way, but actually a cute way, we lock eyes, and I once again notice his mint green eyes, they look even more beautiful, and sort of sparkle with the lighting and makeup. I am so caught up in his eyes, that I barley catch his answer. "Surprisingly no.' he says. "I've just never met the right girl" he adds. Ceaser nods, then thanks him, just as the buzzer goes off.

They keep on moving through the tributes, Lerisa, Clary and Tetres, from three, Harrison, Uimat, and Theresa from four. Ella, Shemlock and Bindi from five. Six is Lozz, William and Zacchary. Seven, Jack, Lizzy and Mitchel, eight is Xavier, Jackie and Bree. Nine is Honey, Donna and Jack. Ten is David, Ledivih and Martha, and Amy, Vanessa and Rory are eleven. Then Ceaser is calling up Rose, I watch her stand up, then walk over to the steps, surprisingly quite confidently. She sits down, and Ceaser welcomes her. "Hello Rose Abernathy!" he says wat to enthusiastically. "What was your first thought when you you arrived hear at the capitol?" she thinks for a second. "Hmm, well, I think it would be the size, and brightness of it. It is like a kingdom compared to home, we obviously have lots of food, and live well, but its still a small place! And the colors! Ohh the colors, they are just beautiful!" she sounds worryingly like Effie, and its quite convincing. He asks lots of questions, none of any importance, and the interview is quickly over. The buzzer goes off. "Well thankyou very much for joining us today." I hold back a snicker. Yeah as if we had a choice. "It was my pleasure Ceaser" she sais. "Well I hope we see you on this stage again soon!" he sais, the crowd woops and shouts. "she looks at Alex, I look at him as well, his eyes are locked on hers. "I wouldn't count on it." She says to him, eyes still locked on Alex. She gets up, and walks of stage. "Thank you very much rose Abernathy!" "We welcome next, the oldest of the Mellark children. Liv Mellark!" I take one last deep breath as I stand, and walk up to the stage.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading everyone! Please follow and favorate, and tell me what you guys think, so leave a review, and PM me if you have any ideas! Thankyou so much everyone who has helped me write this! And all the followers!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 **Alex's POV**

She, my sister, walks up the steps and takes her place on the stage. "Now, hello Liv Mellark" the crowd applauds. "Please take a seat." She nods and sits down. "Now Liv, please tell us a bit about your self." She pauses, then starts. "Well, there isn't really much to tell, that you don't already know." He gives a little chuckle. "Fair point, fair point. Well, tell us a little about that singing voice of yours, you know from the training video we all saw." "Well, I believe I get it from my mother. She used to sing that song to me when I was young." He gives a quick nod.

I remember that, it was the only song she ever sung. Last year I realized what the lyrics meant, when I asked her why she was singing such a dark song, she said that all other songs where to painful for her to sing. Now I wish I asked her why, now I will never have the chance. "Well, you certainly have a beautiful voice. I think me, and many more of us, remember your mother singing during her first games, her voice was just as heart warming as yours!" he exclaims, although you can tell he really doesn't care. I hear a couple of cheers from the crowd, they have obviously seen her games. Something I am yet to watch, and am not sure I want to either. Liv nods in agreement. "Unfortunately I haven't had the chance to watch her games yet, but I can assure you that her voice is, was just as beautiful, before she… well, before the accident." Ceaser gives a small nod, and places a hand on hers. "I am so sorry for your loss." Liv gives a small nod. "Oh, don't worry Ceaser, its been seven months, we've sort of gotten used to having one less face around the house."

I feel me eyes start to water, and I desperately blink them back. "Of cause, of cause, well thankyou for joining us." As if technology could hear, the buzzer goes off. He thanks her once again, then she comes and sits next to me, in her previous seat. The guy on my right, Joel, I think his name is, leans over to me, and whispers in my ear. "Your turn, good luck." I give him a reassuring nod, just as they call my name. I shakily stand from my chair in the front row of the crowd, and walk up the stairs, like the thirty-four before me. I straighten my tie as I sit down. "Hello Mr. Alex Mellark." I fold one of my legs over the other. "Hello Ceaser, I am very exited to be here tonight." He sits up straighter. "Now, Alex, tell me, how is life back in 12?" "Well, it's rather good, we have more than enough food and money, as does everyone in twelve really, and, everything was almost as perfect as it could get, you know, with mother and everything, until, well, until the reaping was announced, it has all gone sort of downhill from there. I mean father is a wreck, he supports us in every way he can, but he is really struggling, especially after he has just experience a major loss." Ceaser gives me a sad look, that actually looks rather realistic, although I can tell it's fake. "Well, I am very sorry for all that you are going through, but unfortunately there is nothing that any of us can do. Now, I must ask, what was your reaction when you saw your training score flash up on that screen?" I knew this question was coming, to be honest I'm surprised it hadn't come up earlier, or even in Liv's interview. I take a deep breath. "Well, to be honest Ceaser, I was quite surprised, I thought I would have got something higher than a zero, even if it was only a one or a two." Do I say it or not, oh what the, it's not like its going to matter, I will die anyway. "But, I can't see why Gale Hawthorne did it. I mean I understand that him and my parents had history, but that's no need to treat their children like dirt. I mean, you don't try to murder your crushes children, just because you are angry. Jealous of there father." I look over at Ceaser, he looks dumbfounded, I move my gaze to the crowd, who look pretty much the same as the host. There is silence from everyone in the crowd.

I hope I just made steam come out of the head gamemaker's ears. I silently chuckle to myself in my mind. It seams like forever before there is a noise, although its probably only a couple of seconds. What breaks the silence is Ceaser, as he probably has to get on with the interview. "Well it's certainly nice to know your opinion. So, what did you think of your outfit for the opening ceremonies?" of cause he changed the topic, he probably will get no pay this week, its not like he needs it anyway. Although I'm almost certain my comment will come up in the interview with the head gamemaker that is happening tonight, that they announced at the end of the training scores. "Well, I was certainly very surprised by the design, they where interesting enough as they were, with out the smoke, but when they added that, it looked deadly. All three of us where blown away!" The crowd has started communicating again, and the are whooping and clapping in the direction of our stylists. All three of them stand and bow in union. I also raise my hands and give them a little clap.

After the applause dies down, he turns back to me, "Now what are you hoping there is in the arena?" Please let this interview be over soon, I've said all that I wanted to say. "Well, obviously a bow and arrow, my strongest weapon, but I would hope, that we would at least be gifted with water, a couple of trees wouldn't be bad either." I get a few nods from the crowd, and one from Ceaser. "Well thankyou for your input, and for joining us, the crowd and I, wish you all the best in the games." I thank him and walk of, Joel passes me, I give him a nudge, "Good Luck Bro" the sit down.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 **Peeta's POV**

It takes me most of the interviews to get a grip. I remember every little bit of this place. The blinding yellow lights, the red velvet chairs, the blue and green patterned carpet, that is somehow still soft after 76 years of interviews. The way the lighting makes the people on stage seem bigger and happier, when they're feeling anything but that. How the capital eats up everything we say, the fact that it always seems so lively, yet so fake, so lonely, every time I have been here. Every single painful, tortuous time. When its twelves turn, I start to pay attention. When Liv stands up there, she looks so small yet so strong, and old. Time and tragedy have made us all grow up much to quickly. When she mentions the part about Katniss singing the song, I have to try and hold tears back. I do remember her singing to our children, when they where really young. I'm surprised they still remember. I used to stand behind the old wood door of the children's rooms and listen. Every time I would make me fall in love with her more. She never admitted that she could sing. But to my ears it was more beautiful than any other sound in all of Penem. Liv was right, it was the only song she would ever sing.

 _I walk through the hall, and hear that beautiful voice. The voice that would make our daughter fall instantly asleep, that could make even the mockingjays go quiet, the voice of my most beloved, and beautiful wife, we had gotten married 5 years ago. The only person we told was Haymitch, and Effie, who had just moved in with him. Unfortunately, Katniss' mother had died one year before we got engaged. She was singing 'under the willow' to our new born baby. Liv. She was 4 months old. 4 beautiful months. After two verses, she stops and I hear something that sounds like a sob. I worryingly open the old wooden door, that only the victors village houses have, and quietly enter. I see her, sitting in a large lavender colored armchair, with a gold outline. She has our child in her arms, wrapped in a white blanket, looking down at her, with tears streaming down her face. I rush over to her, and sit down on the arm of the chair. Immediately wrapping my arm around her. "Hey, hey its okay, what's wrong my love. Don't cry." She buries her head in my chest, still holding our darling child, who is asleep. "I'm sorry Peeta, I just can't. I can't. It brings back to many memories." She sniffles. "Of Rue, and Finnick, and Mother and, and Prim." I don't really know what she's talking about, but I think it's the song. The song she used to sing Prim, the song she sang pour little Rue when she died. "Hey, hey, its alright, I will always be okay with any decision you make, no matter how big or small, and so will our daughter, I promise. And I will always love you Katniss, always, and I will always be by your side. Forever."_

I watch as Liv walks off stage, and my son appears. His very pale complexion looks like a sun on the bright stage. Seeing him standing there, up on that stage, waring nearly an identical outfit to me, when I was his age, makes me want to scream. To yell and scream Katniss' name, to tell her how sorry I am, how much I wish I she was alive, how much I need her. I realize, only when Effie puts a hand on my arm, that I've tensed up. Looking at Alex, is like looking back in time. 32 years. To me sitting on that stage where I first told my wife I loved her. Unfortunately, I am dragged back to the horrible reality when they start talking. Friendly at first, but when Ceaser asks about the training scores, it all goes south. I listen intently to every word he says. Why would he say those things on national TV? Don't get me wrong, I agree with everything he says about Gale, I just wouldn't say them out loud. Especially in front of all of Penem. I knew I shouldn't have told him all of those things. Now Liv will start asking questions. I probably should have told her all this stuff before, seeing as she is the oldest, but they never asked, and it was to hard after Katniss died. They don't even know about Prim.

The rest of the interviews go quickly after that. Jill Huntsman, Penny Herondale, and Faith Wilson are the last tributes. Faith's mother was one of my doctors I seem to remember. I glance around, and sure enough I spot her, and her husband a couple of seats to my right, she is crying, heavily. Its then that I realize, that district 12 was lucky, our children have mentors that have experience in the arena, well apart from Effie, the only other tribute like that is Jack, Johanna's son, we have an unfair advantage. I may want my children to survive, but I am still against killing innocent children. And that's when I have an idea, something starts forming in my head, something big, something amazing. A plan.

 **A/N: Thankyou everyone who is following my story, it gives me more of a reason to write! If any one has any ideas for the arena please leave a review, or PM me, that would be amazing! And please leave a review, they help a lot!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 **Alex's POV**

Its today. Today, I can't believe it. It came so quickly. In a couple of hours, I could be dead. We all could be dead. With my mother. Dead. Dead. Dead. I'm trying to push it through my stupid little brain. So maybe I might not be as scared when it happens, but who am I kidding. I seriously don't know how my parents did this, or how Liv, or Rose are, but I'm freaking out. Pacing back and forth in my room. I barely got two hours sleep last night, but one of the waiters gave me some coffee. I've only had it once or twice in 12, the district has a fair amount, and its no to expensive, its just that we never really had it in the house, and I never really liked it anyway. But it keeps me awake, so what does it really matter. I am already in some casual clothes, and have had a shower, not that it matters anyway. Its still about 5 in the morning, or so, I think, my eyes are so blurry from lack of sleep, that I can't actually read the plaster white digital clock on the wall. I can feel the soft, yet rough carpet under my pale feet, so I decide to keep my thoughts on that. Yes, the carpet. The carpet. But my mind, like it usually does, drifts. The games. Death. Doom. It's not like I have never watched another hunger games before, and I had stories from both of my parents, but I never imagined this. I never imagined this…horror. I start to feel my eyelids growing heavy once again. I need more coffee. I press the button on the wall that calls a waiter, and the little beep, that indicates the microphone, sounds. "Coffee" I say loudly, so the mic picks it up, and once again the familiar beep fills the room. I change my position, so I am no longer pacing, but sitting on the bed instead, twiddling my thumbs. The room is quiet, to quiet. I need sound. Almost instantly, my wish is granted, as the coffee I called, arrives. The rattling of the tray as the waiter walks in, is enough sound to relax my body a bit. I thank the waiter for bringing me my beverage, and he walks out, but not before another figure can slip through the open doorway. I can tell who it is, even before that step enter the light. Dad. It's obvious from the limp. Even though he got a prosthetic right after his first games, it still isn't his normal leg, and walking in the metal starts to ach after a while, and he has been waring it 24/7 since the games got announced.

"How are you doing?" his voice is empty. He is most likely remembering those times where he was in my position. Exactly my position. Except he didn't have anyone telling him to stay away from the love of his life. I decide to stick with the simple answer. "as good as I can be, about to go to my death in a few hours." He sighs. "I know what It feels like. There is only one thing that was scarier than going into the arena yourself. And that is the people you love going into the arena instead." My eyes drift to floor. I may still be mad at my Dad for the whole Rose thing, but now really isn't the right time to take my anger out on him. This is most likely the last time I will ever get to have a conversation with my father. With any of my parents. At least my mother isn't here, I remember that even the mention of the games, it made her shoulders tense and her teeth clench, I couldn't image what she would be like now. She always had to be strong, her entire life, for Dad, for her family, for us, for the cameras, every day of her life. This is the first time ever, that I'm happy that she's gone. That Mum is dead. I feel my body start to shake. Looking down at my hands, I see that it isn't juts a normal 'I'm cold' shiver, but full on shaking. I once again look at the bright digital clock on the bed side table. Only a few hours. A few hours until I'm sent to my death. I feel a familiar hand on my back. Suddenly I stand up, and wrap my arms tightly around my dad. This may as well be counted as our last meeting, so I am going to make it worth while. instantly his hands are around me as well, and I am happy of the familiar feel of family, of home. A few hours I remind myself. Only a few. But a few is enough for a lifetime.


End file.
